Pirata siempre ser
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: UA 2D, Murdoc, Noodle y Russel son todos desconocidos los unos de los otros. Murdoc y 2D encerrados en un calabozo, como se escaparan? Tercera parte.
1. Chapter 1

**Pirata siempre ser**

(UA) 2D, Murdoc, Noodle y Russel son todos desconocidos los unos de los otros. 2D es un ladrón callejero, Murdoc un borracho empedernido. Como se conocen, aquí la primera parte.

Accion/aventura, general

Se me vino esto despues de ver piratas del caribe XD nose como que me gustan las aventuras de piratas, aunque deverias leer mas de esas cosas supongo ¬¬U aca dejo lo que se me ocurrio que podri ser un comienzo, pero aun no lo se, no tengo nada definido, si a alguien le gustaria continuar la historia por mi esta bien. n.n

Gorillaz es propiedad de Damon y Jaime. (snif T.T)

ººººº

_Cuenta los ancianos en los bares que una vez existió una tripulación de piratas. Eran los mas famosos, aunque ya no se recuerde su nombre. Ellos poseían los mas maravillosos tesoros de los mares del Caribe. Y en una isla, cuya ubicación solo la sabían ellos los escondían. Pero una vez, dicen que se les tendió una emboscada otros que los descubrieron o talvez algún motín, pero la versión mas popular y fantástica dicen que habían fantasmas o quien sabe que en esa isla, que pasaron a llamar la Isla Fantasma porque nunca se sabia bien donde estaba por las neblinas que esta provocaba; algo allí mato a los famoso piratas, perdiéndose para siempre los maravillosos tesoros. _

_La real Marina Inglesa impuso leyes y decretos, y la mayor parte de los piratas quedaron relegados a simples borrachines en bares o con algún oficio de marino. Algunos soñando con aventura y riquezas._

_Pero aun se cuenta la leyenda, y solo los mas ancianos dicen, aunque no les crean, que el hijo de uno de estos piratas escapo de la isla Fantasma, y por allí anda, mitad vivo y mitad muerto, con el secreto del tesoro tatuado en la piel._

ººººº

Capitulo 1:

Encuentros atropellados. Parte 1.

Salado era el aroma del mar en los puertos de donde se zarpaba. Donde mercancías eran bajadas de los barcos para ser finalmente vendidas. Algún pescado agitándose aun vivo, después de ser sacados de las redes. Hombres robustos y con el mismo olor del mar que se encargaban de que todo continuara con su orden. Las mujeres, algunas sirvientas, otras nobles, yendo a las compras encargadas o a disfrutar de la vista respectivamente. Y niños a los que todo les era ajeno corriendo en la calle. Así era la cotidiana vida de Sea, una ciudad portuaria de gran esplendor.

Siempre se estaba trabajando, ya fuera en los barcos como en la ciudad. Cada sector se veía como tal era su región. La ciudad con calles de piedras, con carrozas, locales organizados y bastante limpio, viviendo allí las personas mas ricas y de nobles linajes, descendientes de los ingleses mas respetados de su país, y con ellos sus sirvientes. Por el contrario la zona portuaria era mas pobre, las calles recubiertas de tierra siempre húmeda, las basura por dondequiera, y gente mas marinera de no demasiada higiene, y de dudoso comercio, y lugares de mala muerte.

Hacia un buen día, con todo el mundo en la calle con sus asuntos. Una mujer de ropas de segunda mano comprando pescado, de la mejor calidad según el vendedor, que caminaba calle abajo, cruzándose con otras doncellas nobles, las que reían con esas vocecitas chillonas sintiendo lastima de los pobres.

Circulaban por la calle, pasando frente a la puerta de un bar, adentro bastante oscuro, con los fuertes olores del alcohol. Algunos hombres tirados el en el suelo perdidos de borrachos, todos desaliñados y mugrientos, que incluso las moscas se posaban sobre ellos.

Pero nos interesa uno en especial. Uno casi tan sucio o mas que los otros. Apoyaba la espalda contra la pared también durmiendo. Con una camisa gris, que algunas vez fue blanca, un chaleco negro, y un saco grande gris como el polvo. Pantalones marrones manchados, y rotos en las puntas de las piernas, aunque no se notaba por las botas altas que usaba. Murmuraba maldiciones y demás cosas. Dormía placidamente mientras un sujeto gordo con delantal se aproximaba a el.

-Oye preciosa... te gustaría conocer mi barco...-murmuro el durmiente con una sonrisa. Una sacudida le hizo abrir los ojos y vio el feo rostro gordo y rojizo del tabernero.-WA! Tu no eres la preciosa...!

-Y tu no eres el príncipe azul. Ahora lárgate de mi local antes de que muela a patadas!.-dijo el dueño del bar muy enojado, ya que el lugar parecía atacado por un toro rabioso.

-Óyeme! No me hables así estúpido! Yo soy el que mas bebe aquí!

-Si y el único que no me a pagado!

-Eso quieres pues aquí tienes tu jodido dinero!.-y se reviso los bolsillos hasta el fondo, dándose cuenta de que estaba totalmente vacíos.-Espérame un segundo...- dijo consternado, y dio vuelta el bolsillo hacia fuera, descubriendo que tenia un agujero.-Uh... me puedes fiar?

Fue lanzado a la calle cayendo de cara a un charco. Se sentó con pesadez secándose la cara con una manga.-Y no vuelvas!.-le grito el gordo que lo lanzo.-Tenia un sombrero!- y por la puerta le tiraron un tricornio pisoteado.

Lo tomo y le sacudió un poco el polvo y las huellas de zapatos. Se lo puso, lo cual que se veía gracioso con el mamarracho sombrero. Perezosamente se puso de pie, tambaleándose para los costados. Su garganta pastosa e irritable, y la cabeza victima de las acostumbradas resacas de hace años.-Como si quisiera volver! Yo voy a ser famoso! Tendré mi propio barco y seré el capitán mas conocido de todos! Tanto que hasta los bebes sabrán mi nombre! (Miko: esto me suena familiar o.o ustedes no?)

-Oh Murdoc Nicals, cuando vas a aprender?-dijo una voz cansada.

El mencionado se dio vuelta buscando al dueño de la voz. Era un hombre anciano de calva incipiente y una barba blanca, un camisa blanca con chaleco y pantalones marrones. Fumando tranquilo su pipa sentado en una silla de madera enfrente de su casa.-Cállate Viejo.-contesto Murdoc al anciano que siempre llamaba Viejo. Era uno de los pocos amigos que tenia.

-Jeje, es gracioso cuando hablas de esa forma de tus sueños.-sonrió de forma paternal, Murdoc tenia 39 años pero si que tenia voluntad cuando quería hacer algo, no como la mayoría de las personas de similar edad, que solo se conforman con lo que el mundo les da. Le agradaba que tuviera esperanzas.

-No son sueños Viejo, porque eso va ser realidad.-decía a la vez que se quitaban tierra de la ropa y alguna cosa mas del suelo.

-Pues igual te deseo buena suerte ya sabes que si una vez necesitas algo, excepto dinero, cuantas conmigo.-el Viejo le tenia estima a pesar de que Murdoc fuera tan intratable.

-No necesito suerte ni ayuda Viejo, yo puedo solo.-grito ya desde la esquina ya marchándose a buscar algo que hacer para tener dinero para mas bebida.

-Quien sabe, por ahí la suerte te cae del cielo!-y con ese comentario el anciano se rió con mucha gracia mientras veía la lejana figura del hombre que hacia años que no se bañaba decentemente.

Mientras tanto...

En otra parte de la misma ciudad, en el umbral de un burdel un marinero rubio y hosco salía de mal humor y con ganas, porque había tratado de levantarse a una mujer pero se termino metiendo en una pelea con otro sujeto. Lo echaron antes de que armara un escándalo. Por ley estaba prohibidos los burdeles, pero como es siempre en la historia de la humanidad, los abrían ilegalmente en zonas clandestinas haciéndolos pasar por otros locales.

El rubio seguía enojado cuando una suave voz lo llamo. Una mujer con la mitad de la cara cubierta, escondiendo sus ojos con una capucha marron. Una camiseta de manga larga y anchas y un chaleco cerrado. Pantalones sostenidos con una soga solamente y que llegaban hasta las rodillas, los bordes atados con pañuelos y una botas.

Después de un pequeño dialogo, los dos fueron hasta un callejón solitario. La mujer con la capucha, anexada a una capa marrón, encaro al rubio.-Que quieres ahora?-pregunto molesto que ya tenia ganas (diossss -.-U pero así es por vergüenza que me de, soy tan inocente ú.u)

-Solo quería decir...-trago un poco de saliva.-que cobro por adelantado, sino nada.-gotas de sudor recorrían su sienes, ya dudando de su plan.

-Si pues...-y sin darle tiempo la agarro de los hombros acorralándola contra la pared.-... veremos después de que termine encanto.-dijo y trato de besarla. Ella soltó un pequeño chillido y puso sus manos en la boca para evitar el horrible beso.

-Euh!... apestas! Suéltame!

-Vamos encanto que te va a gustar.

-No! no me va a gustar nada!

El rubio empezó a besarle el cuello, a lo que la mujer hizo una arcada. De pronto sintió una mano meterse en su camisa. El rubio toco un seno, pero se detuvo de inmediato y miro con mucha sorpresa a la mujer.-Degenerado!!!!-grito y sin mas le dio una patada en la zona que mas les duele a los hombres. Se tomo su entrepierna y cayo de rodillas. La supuesta mujer tomo lo primero que encontró en el suelo, una tabla algo podrida, y la partió en la cabeza del marinero. Se desplomo inconsciente en el suelo con la boca abierta.

Se apoyo contra la pared suspirando, al segundo se sacudió frenéticamente.-Asco! Asco! Asco! Asco! ASCO!!!... Nunca volveré a hacer esto! nunca!

Se metió la mano en la camisa y se saco la otra naranja que se había puesto para asemejar pechos, la otra aun seguía en la mano del tipo inconsciente en el piso babeando. La tiro lejos y corrió su capucha para atrás. Tenia un cabello azul alborotado y ojos totalmente negros con gruesas cejas.

En realidad se trataba de un chico de unos 25 años, pero con un cuerpo tan delgado que a veces llegaban a confundirlo con una mujer. Se agacho junto al cuerpo del otro tipo, revisando sus bolsillos.-Disculpa, pero lo necesito mas que tu.-sonrió un poquito cuando encontró el dinero.

Su plan original había sido que primero le diera el dinero y darse a la fuga, no pensó que llegaría a pasar lo que sucedió, por un momento casi creyó que lo iban a violar. Le daba escalofríos cada vez que pensaba eso.

Ya despojando al marinero de todas sus posesiones de valor, se puso de vuelta su capucha y salió a la calle. Trato de parecer tranquilo, como si nada hubiera pasado. Camino un buen trecho, pasando por al lado de la gente que apenas si le daba un vistazo, y mejor así.

Al fin después de dos días de pasar hambre en la calle pudo probar bocado. Compro un poco de pan y fruta. Lo suficiente para sentirse satisfecho.

En ese momento caminaba por las calles como todos los demás, feliz de la vida. Pasando junto a un grupo de tipos arrojados en el piso como si tal cosa, ni siquiera los había visto. Pensaba en la inmortalidad del cangrejo cuando lo llamaron.-HEY TU!

Se detuvo en seco, lo que fue un grave error. Miro la cabeza al costado encontrándose con los tipos, los dos que estaban en el suelo levantándose.-Ya sabia yo, solo un tarado se para cuando uno llama.-dijo el de pelo negro largo y un pañuelo rojo en la cabeza.

No recordaba haberlo visto, pero un sexto sentido, para compensar la poca inteligencia que tenia, le decía a gritos que debía salir corriendo al instante. Ese sexto sentido le había salvado la vida muchas veces, ya que para la profesión de ladrón era necesario ser inteligente y perspicaz para que no te atrapen. Justo como en un caso así.

-Pero miren esto, el dos desgracias, hacia tiempo que no nos veíamos...

-Uh... supongo...-contesto sonriendo, retrocedió un paso, pero tropezó con uno de los compañeros del pelinegro, que tenia los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa nada agradable.

-Karl, por si quieres saber. Hace, digamos unos meses, me vendiste una pieza importante, de valor. Recuerdas 2D?.-hacia círculos en el aire con su dedo índice, con aire nostálgico.

-Si...-dos desgracias, para abreviar le decían 2D, intentaba acordarse. Su memoria no era muy fuerte que digamos.

-Que bien.-Le puso un brazo al hombro y lo atrajo mas así si, hablándole en un tono mas cómplice y simpático.-Me la vendiste a precio de oferta, muy económico, creí que solo un idiota la vendería tan barata, pero yo no creo que seas idiota 2D.

-No...-y haciendo un esfuerzo se acordó.-... Oh si! esa vez, si.-sonrió mas nervioso.

-Bien, lo que ocurrió fue que nos agarraron con ella, nos metieron en prisión dos meses, bajo el cargo de robarle a una figura importante del consulado. La pieza valía, por lo menos diez veces mas de la que nos vendiste.

El peliazul trago saliva. El nunca pensaba cuando robaba las cosas, solo tomaba lo que le parecía bonito.-Oh... lo siento?

-Oh y vaya que lo sientes... y queremos que nos retribuyas los daños por ello. No soy cruel ni nada, así que simplemente nos pagas el precio real del articulo y te dejamos ir solo con una pierna o brazo rotos. Te parece?

-A...- el ladrón miro a los otros dos, que ya estaban haciendo crujir los tendones de sus puños.-Preferiría que sin la ultima parte.

-Puede ser, pero el precio será mas alto.

Karl arrastro a 2d a un callejón, con sus compañeros siguiéndoles los talones. Con pesar vio la luz del sol desaparecer detrás de los fríos muros de las casas. Le empuyaron unos pasos hacia delante, y le ordenaron que se diera vuelta a verlo.-Vacía tus bolsillos.

-Pero si no tengo bolsillos.-replico sin entender el peliazul.

-Mira, solo es una expresión. Quiero decir que nos des todo lo que tienes, todo lo de valor.

Se quedo parado unos segundos y obedeció, esos tipos no eran de jugar. Lo único que tenia era una bolsita con monedas, cortesía del marinero cachondo, y unos cuantos anillos de oro con piedras preciosas, de parte de las damiselas que se sonrojaban al trabar un pequeña charla con ellos.-Es todo lo que tengo.

-Si claro, después de lo de la prisión no voy a subestimarte, de seguro tienes mas.-empezaron a acercarse.

-No, lo juro. Yo... yo no sabia que tan importante aquella pieza! De verdad!-a cada paso que daban 2D retrocedía, ahora si que estaba en problemas.

-Regístrenlo y después lo de siempre.-ordeno Karl.

No le gusto eso de "lo de siempre". Miro para todas partes, pero la única salida era por la que habían entrado. No... le quedaba otra.-Eh ah... que es eso?!-grito apuntando detrás de ellos, que eran tan brutos que voltearon la cabeza a ver. El ladrón tomo la oportunidad, sacando impulso de alguna parte, y fue directo a la puerta trasera del edificio de la izquierda, rogando a dios que estuviera abierta.

Lo estaba.

Cerca de allí...

Un pelinegro con tricornio, de nombre Murdoc, volvía a salir echado del bar que momentos antes había alcanzado a beber dos vasos al menos, lo reconocieron y lo rajaron. Ya se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre esto.

-Idiotas. A mi que me importa.-murmuro para si.

Dio unos pasos tratando de irse con dignidad, pero sintió el contacto de algo blando bajo su bota. Al revisar con disgusto descubrió el regalo de algún perro vagabundo. Maldijo mentalmente su gran suerte.

Desde chico su padre le enseño que el mundo no era cosa fácil, que debía ser fuerte. Ese fue el mejor consejo que le dio antes de morir en el mar. Pronto lo supo a carne viva cuando empezó a trabajar a los ocho años de edad. Y ni hablar de su hermano Hannibal, ese se había ido en el primer barco al otro lado del continente y quien sabe que fue de el.(como que le tengo estima al hermano de Murdoc no? n-n)

Pero lo que le apasionaba era el mar. A los doce trabajo de ayudante en uno, obviamente le dieron pésimo trato y explotación, pero la vida en el mar era extraordinaria. Tanta libertad, ir a donde uno lo desee sin ataduras.

Decidió que tendría eso. Pero el mundo siempre encuentra la manera de aplastarte contra el suelo. No tenia nada de dinero, solo lo suficiente para comer dos veces al día. Y a cada día su sueño se hacia mas lejano.

El alcohol le ayudaba a olvidar eso por lo menos unas horas. Pero claro, esa tampoco era la solución. Era un hombre inteligente pero su mayor defecto era el orgullo, no le gustaba que lo mandaran, eso le costo muchos empleos remunerativos.

Y así es como termino en la calle vagando y pisando excrementos de perro. Gruño al pensar en que se pasaría toda la vida tirado en la calle como al vago que ahora estaba viendo.

Aunque el no sabia que el destino le guardaba sorpresas, una estaba por llegar.

Se quito con un pedazo de madera la maloliente cosa aplastada en la bota, y tiro con bronca el pedazo.-Maldita sea mi suerte, no podría ser peor...

-Auch!... quien fue el idiota que tiro esto!

-Tenia que hablar.-Murdoc se volteo a ver a los policías que estaba detrás, a donde justo arrojo el pedazo de madera con heces caninas.

-TU!-le señalo enojado el tipo corpulento, con parte de la mejilla manchada.

-No sabia que estaba allí, Señor.-dijo escupiendo la ultima palabra. Evidentemente ninguno en esa zona apreciaba a los supuestos representantes de la justicia.

-No es tu día de suerte amigo.-y ya iban por el, a encerrarlo en una de las sucias celdas que tenían en su edificio.

-No soy tu amigo y algo mas...-dijo Murdoc, y tomo unas botellas vacías que habían dejado unos borrachines, y las arrojo contra los polis. Eran tres tipos grandotes pero aun así cayeron al suelo ensuciándose con el barro. Sin esperar el pelinegro salió corriendo de la escena.

Corrió por la calle, con la gente mirándolo con curiosidad. Los guardias le seguían los talones. Mierda se decía a si mismo. Vislumbro a un grupo de mujeres con paraguas, se le ocurrió pasar por en medio de ellas y despistar a sus perseguidores. Se oculto en un callejón y los observo pasar de largo, se separaron en la esquina en diferentes direcciones.

A su vez que esto pasaba, nuestro otro protagonista de pelo azul, con sus propios perseguidores, se encontraba saltando los techos e las casas. La puerta lo había llevado a una casa de diversión, para adultos. Sin pensar tomo las escaleras, se metió a un cuarto y cerro la puerta. Esta estaba ocupado por una mujer y un tipo en la cama, 2D no les dio a tensión intentando encontrar una salida. La puerta fue golpeada, estaba trabada con una silla, gracias a eso tuvo tiempo para escurrirse por una ventana que tenia un pequeño balcón. Cuando Karl y sus tipos ingresaron 2D ya se había subido al techo del local.

Los techos estaban hechos de materiales no muy fuertes, como madera o bronce, pero 2D no pesaba menos que un hombre de su edad, y por tener piernas largas logro alcanzar otros techos. Pero para su desgracias sus perseguidores no lo dejarían ir tan fácil, y ellos también se lanzaron a la carrera.

2D no veía la forma de bajar y llegar al piso, allí estaba demasiado expuesto, y ya estaban sacando sus armas. Llego a una parte de donde ya no se podía seguir. Un gran agujero se habría, y el tejado que seguía estaba demasiado lejos para llegar. Los tres hombres lo obligaron a retroceder hasta la punta.-Vamos, no queremos que esto se ponga violento.

-De verdad?- pregunto ingenuo el ladrón, sin pensar que lo estaban engañando.

-Si, iremos a un lugar bajo y hablaremos tranquilamente.

2D ya empezaba a dar el paso, pero hoyo un ligero clic. De no ser que tenia rápidos reflejos, una bala hubiera atravesado su cabeza. Pudo oír el ruido que hace el aire a ser cortado por un objeto pequeño y veloz, sentir una pequeña corriente darle el frente de la cara. Todo eso duro para el mas que segundos, con tal lentitud. Sin salir de su asombro, un pequeño shock, su cuerpo, que había retrocedido para eludir la muerte, ahora caía al vació, hacia lo que fuera que estuviera debajo en el suelo.

Murdoc salía de su escondite y se aseguraba de que los guardias ya no estuvieran a la vista. Suspiro con molestia.-Hn... que a suerte me cae del cielo... si claro.

Gruño. Y oyó un disparo. Movió su cuello a la dirección del origen. No vio demasiado, solo una sombra que crecía y que iba hacia el.

2D había caído encima del pelinegro llamado Murdoc. Ambos terminaron atontados y adoloridos, levantando mucho polvo. Unos minutos de silencio transcurrieron, y el ladrón incorporo la mitad del cuerpo.-Estoy muerto...?

-No... pero pronto lo estarás! Quítate de encima!

El peliazul miro para abajo, estaba sentado en el estomago de Murdoc. Con boba expresión dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.-...Uh... me llamo 2D mucho gusto.

-QUE MIERDA ME IMPORTA ESO!!! BAJATE DE MI TARADO!!!

Murdoc empujo de encima a chico, el que soltó una pequeña queja a ser tirado bruscamente.-Ouh lo siento, no sabia que estabas abajo.

-Y que esperas si saltas de los techos así?! si queres matarte hace por un acantilado!- Murdoc se sostenía el abdomen que soltaba rayitos de dolor.

-Perdón.-decía de verdad lamentándolo.

-Que dejes de decir perdón! O voy a romperte la cara.-advirtió poniéndose de pie.

-Lo lamento?

-Ahora si te jodiste!- Murdoc, muy enojado, garro del cuello de la vestimenta de 2D, ya a punto de golpearlo.

-Creo que hoy es mi día de suerte.-dijo la gruesa voz del guardia.

-Oh mierda...-dijeron 2D y Murdoc a la vez.


	2. Chapter 2

Pirata siempre ser 

(UA) 2D, Murdoc, Noodle y Russel son todos desconocidos los unos de los otros. Russel trata de salir adelante con su negocio, Noodle escapa de sus captores. Segunda parte

Accion/aventura, general

Primero que todo, Hola!

Cuanto tiempo habrá pasado? ¬¬ por lo menos mas de medio año, seguro que mucho mas. Me impresiona que aun hayan personas que leyeran este fic y que lo continuara, que la verdad no pensé que fuera a gustar, aunque a mi me divirtió escribir el primer capi. Después de mucho tiempo escribí este y el tercero, pero estaba tan ocupada con otros proyectos, y otras ideas que me surgen a la medianoche ¬¬U eso y todas las trivialidades que acompañan la vida de una joven adulto como yo.

Sumando el echo de que no e leído muchas aventuras de piratas, ya al tercer capi no se me ocurrió mas que hacer. Yo francamente prefiero tener una idea de cómo van a terminar mis fic, así puedo continuar escribiendo siguiendo la línea que me plantee, aun cuando no tenga ese final es mejor que estar caminando a ciegas u.u

Bueno, no creo que toda la espera valga este capi, que es la mitad del primero, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer, así que no las culpo si llego a recibir bombas en mi correo. Les prometo que pronto subiré el tercero, al que solo tengo que revisar y editar.

Les aviso que después habrá una larga espera para el cuarto capitulo, aunque creo que será menor que la otra, así tenga que ver las tres películas de "Piratas del Caribe" como veinte veces y buscar por Internet info sobre piratas y todo lo que tenga que ver, les juro que este fic va a tener un final... aunque no se cuando sucederá eso Y-Y

ººººº

Capitulo 2:

Encuentros atropellados. Parte 2.

Otro día mas de trabajo. Pensó un hombre que acababa de despertar dentro de una habitación, en un pequeño barco.

La vida de pescador era muy difícil, el agua salada, la humedad y podredumbre de la madera, las ratas. Pero eran cosas a las que se llegaban a habituar como parte del oficio.

Lo que si no soportaba era la gente estúpida que lo trataban como estúpido a el. Todo por ser de raza negra.

La gente es tan idiota que desconfiaban de todos los que no tengan su mismo color de piel. Aun que la verdad nadie confía en nadie hoy en día, pero tener piel negra era como una especie de aviso. "Soy un ladrón, témanme" parecía ser el mensaje que les llegaba. Y uno no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, desgraciadamente.

Así que la vida de Russel era el doble de difícil.

Salió de su camarote. (o como sea que se llamen los cuartos en un barco ¬¬, perdónenme pero no se muy bien la estructura de los barcos en general, veré si en el futuro aprendo mas del tema.) Al menos agradecía el echo de que su padre le hubiera dejado el barco. De no ser por eso no tendría un techo donde dormir. Aspiro el aire salado del agua, estiro sus gruesos brazos, enormes y fuertes como una pared de ladrillos.

Gracias nuevamente a su barco tenia que comer, pescado obviamente, pero era mejor que lo que vendían en el pueblo. Y también era un buen cocinero. Su otro trabajo era de cocinero en un puesto de un amigo, solo por ser amigo tenia el trabajo, porque no lo recibían en ningún otro lugar.

Había vivido bastante bien su vida, eso tenia que admitir. Pero en los últimos tiempos el negocio de su compañero empezó a flaquear. Como siempre, falta de clientes. Es mas, ayer su compañero le avisó que seria el ultimo día de trabajo.

Eso lo entristeció un poco, sintió pena por su amigo que le había dado un trabajo decente cuando nadie mas lo hacia. Con un suspiro escapando por la boca bajo al muelle. Se paso la mano por la calva. Y se dirigió al puesto a tres calles del puerto.

Grande fue la sorpresa que se dio cuando llego cuando vio como su amigo ya cerraba la puerta marchándose a su hogar.- Oye Lenny!- le grito al otro hombre de su misma piel (Miko: XD justo ese nombre)

-Ey Russ como andas?-le contesto no muy animado realmente.

-Que paso? No que te quedaba un par de días para desalojar?

-Pues parece que no.-le contesto sin querer decir mas.-lo siento amigo, pero ya no puedo seguir pagando el jodido alquiler, tu sabes.

-Si lo entiendo. Bueno pues fue bueno mientras duro.-se encogió de hombros.- Supongo que tendremos que volver a la pesca.-intento sonreír, para darle ánimos al otro sujeto.

Pero Lenny agacho la cabeza, dirigiendo la vista al suelo, adonde su animo se había quedado desde que se levanto ese dia.-Lo siento Russ, mi esposa no quiere que trabaje en un barco.

-Pero...-inquirió sorprendido.

-De verdad, me hará la vida imposible si lo hago. Te doy un consejo gratis Russ, nunca NUNCA te cases, me entiendes?-le dijo mirándolo como si fuera la mayor advertencia de su vida.

-Y ahora como se supone que siga con mi barco, no puedo manejarlo solo.-se lamento pasándose la manaza por la llana zona que era su cabeza. Ciertamente era muy difícil manejar un barco, pero hacer el trabajo de levantar las redes y dirigir la dirección era imposible.

-Tranquilo que te puse un aviso de ayudante por ahí, espera y talvez alguien aparezca para el puesto. Me tengo que ir, nos vemos.-le palmeo en hombro y se marcho por la callejuelas.

-Si... adiós.-y se quedo solo en la silenciosa calle.

Russel, desanimado y sin motivos, volvió al puerto. Según lo que había leído del cartel que había puesto su amigo, tendría que esperar a la gente en un paraje cerca del mulle. De venir gente vino, si, pero no la que necesitaba. Muchos eran borrachos, otros demasiado jóvenes, como de siente años, o muy viejo, de setenta. Todos ellos pobres, lo que explicaba su presencia en ese lugar. Y ninguno tenia la menor idea de la labor que estarían desempeñando.

El afro americano gruño molesto llevándose sus masas a la cara.

Ya estaba atardeciendo, y no había venia mucha mas gente, además de los mencionados. Se retiro del puesto, cansado, con ganas de irse a dormir de una vez. No tenia mas casa que su barco. Se subió, soltando amarras, pensado en anclarse en medio del mar, y conseguir una buena pesca, o por lo menos intentarlo. Cuando una figura delgada camino hasta el borde del muelle, deteniéndolo.-Hola! Es aquí donde pedían un ayudante?

Russ alzo la vista, encontrando a un tipo delgado y con un pañuelo marrón en la cabeza, cargando una bolsa en la espalda.-Eh... si. Quien pregunta?

-Pues su futura ayudante.-sonrió alzo la cara con una sonrisa.

-Futu... no me digas que eres mujer.-refunfuño, justo cuando parecía prometedor.

-Pues si le digo, algún problema con eso?-Se puso una mano en la cintura, en ademán de molestia.

-No realmente, pero...

-Pero que? Cree que por ser mujer no puedo trabajar en un barco, se todo lo que se tiene que saber de la profesión, póngame a prueba, vamos! Lo reto!

Russel lo pensó. Tenia carácter y eso era bueno, ya que había que ser fuerte para trabajar en el mar, el no perdonaba. Pero tenia sus dudas al respecto, una mujer en su barco? Se decia que era de mala suerte, pero el no era supersticioso, lo que mas le molestaba era que en momentos de tensión le diera alguna crisis o un ataque de histeria. Pero estaba falto de ayuda y si por lo menos sabia la mitad de lo que decía le serviría.

-Vamos a hacer esto, la voy a emplear una semana y si califica, se queda, bien?-dijo dándole la oportunidad.

-Cuando quiera jefe.-sonrió la mujer de pelo negro contenta. Se llevo una mano a la frente en forma de saludo militar. Dio un ágil salto, quedando en cubierta.

De cerca, pudo ver que era una mujer de buena contextura, y con algo de músculo, denotando que la mujer había trabajado en algún puesto de hombres. Quizás no fuera tan mala después de todo. Decidió presentarse.-Soy Russel Hobbs.

-Paula Simons.-y se estrecharon las manos.

Pero en otra parte...

El cielo empezaba a ponerse de color azul como el mar. Y ella corría, tan rápido como sus piernas daban. Si la atrapaban seria como morir, y aun siendo tan joven.

Corrió por una callejuela oscura y húmeda, estaba atardeciendo pero no le presto atención. Mirando rápidamente por todas partes divisando un hueco en la pared a su derecha, y allí se metió. Se tapo con una caja de madera, que estaba allí tirada, quedando oculta de la vista.

Calmo su respiración lo mejor que pudo. Escucho los pasos de los hombres detenerse justo donde ella estaba, por la fisuras de la caja veía las siluetas de las piernas de esos hombres. Decían cosas como "se te escapo", "es tu culpa", y "vamos por allí". Con el corazón latiendo tan fuerte en su pecho lo sentía como si un martillo estuviera golpeando en sus oídos, en lo que pareció una eternidad, los hombres se fueron.

Soltó la caja con la que se cubría. Se llevo las manos a la cara y sollozo. Porque le tuvo que pasar esto a ella? Ser llevada tan lejos de su tierra natal, a un mundo totalmente diferente del suyo, y sola.

Salió del callejón. Apresurando el paso, quien sabia si estaban cerca. Necesitaba buscar un lugar seguro para pasar la noche que ya caía del cielo. Se abrazo a si misma, limpiándose a ratos las lagrimas en su cara sucia por la tierra, y acomodándose los rebeldes mechones de pelo que habían ondulado en el aire en la huida.

No tenia padres, lamentaba no haberlos conocido, pero había vivido bien en un refugio para niños como ella. Allá lejos, en un lugar llamado Japón. Tal vez por no tener padres fue que la secuestraron. Hombres malos la secuestraron, con tantas otras mujeres. No era ninguna novedad, siempre escuchaba en la calle de chicas jovencitas que desaparecían, y sin que nadie hiciera nada al respecto.

Y ahora Nudoru era una de ellas.

Ahora sabían lo que hacían con esas mujeres. Mujeres tan chicas como ella, que tenia catorce años solamente. Ella lo recordaba bien, había ido a pasear en su barrio, y se hizo muy oscuro, se había confiado, y cuando volvía a casa unas manos la tomaron por sorpresa, le taparon la boca y la alzaron. Fue tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo ni de defenderse. La ataron de pies a cabeza y la metieron en un barril.

Lo que supo después fue que estaba en el mar, por lo que escucha desde fuera del barril y los gritos de los hombres que las trasportaban.

Lo único que sabia es que ya no estaba en la tierra que había nacido. Cuando llegaron al puerto la bajaron y no escucho mas que el murmullo de gente que paseaba por la calle. Si tan solo supieran los que realmente transportaban esos barriles. Cuando la sacaron, otros hombres de mala cara la metieron en una celda con otras chicas. Paso un par de días encerrada, en un rincón abrazada a sus piernas y la cara escondida, pero veía como otros hombres venían y elegían chicas, abrían la celda y se las llevaban, y después las traían de vuelta, llorando tan angustiosamente.

Las habían transformado en prostitutas.

Nudoru no quería pasar el resto de su vida así. Varios días después, apenas si sabia que salía el sol por una ventana pequeña en la pared, la escogieron a ella, la sacaron igual que lo habían echo con las otras y ya estaban dispuestos a llevarla a una habitación. Pero había algo que ellos no contaban, que ella al menos sabia pelear. Agradecía tanto al cielo haber sido criada por el sensei Mr. Kyuzo, quien le enseño un poco de artes marciales.

Al primer descuido, ella se había agachado y derribado por los pies a un tipo, y al otro que trato de atraparla lo pateo en la entrepierna. Aprovecho mientras estaban en el suelo, con velocidad, le quito la llave y abrió la puerta donde estaba las otras. Fue un gran alboroto mientras todas salían corriendo por la puerta, pisoteando a los captores y espantado a la otra clientela que esperaba en una sala que estaba finamente decorada.

Al salir afuera cada una se fue por su lado. Y así fue como Nudoru había llegado hasta aquel callejón. Traía un kimono rosa, ahora todo raído y que no daría para mucho mas tiempo. Soltó un quejido, viendo a la temprana noche caer en el cielo.

Con la oscuridad cerniéndose, era peligroso ese lugar, a Noduro solo le quedo volver a correr. Deseando que con eso pudiera volver a casa.

Para su sorpresa llego hasta el muelle. Vio al mar tranquilo y espumeante, tan grande y desconocido para ella. Sintió como su corazón latía pesadamente, con una opresión que le hacia doler su pecho. Se llevo las manos a la cara y volvió a llorar. Todo era inútil, nunca volvería a casa.

Escucho unos ruidos allá en las sombras que la asustaron. Volvió a ponerse en camino. Y descubrió a los barcos que estaba anclados. Eran pocos en esa noche.

Talvez si se subía a alguno, solo talvez, este la llevaría a casa, o al menos a un lugar mas seguro que ese. Abordo uno pequeño, porque le pareció menos vigilado que el resto que estaba allí. Se subió a cubierta, lo mas silenciosamente que pudo. Escucho las voces de los ocupantes en la cabina, paso rápidamente sin que la notaran. Eran un hombre grande de piel parda y una mujer de pelo negro. Los miro unos segundos desde la esquina, y después se paso al deposito del barco.

Bajo por la escotilla. No era demasiado amplia la bodega, solo unos cuantos barriles de agua, unas bolsas de tela, cuerdas y cajas grandes de madera. Nudoru se las arreglo con lo poco que tenia al alcance. Junto todas cuerdas, las cuales eran pesadas, las puso detrás de los barriles, y con una manta sucia que localizó, se acostó, el cansancio de la persecución y la angustia emocional vivida hizo que el sueño la sumergiera con rapidez a la inconciencia. Después de tantos la niña pudo descansar, al menos un poco mas tranquila.

ººººº

Lo se ¬¬ es muy corto y carente de imaginación, pero es lo mejor que pude hacer, y si lo rescribiera me tardaría mucho mas. Lo siento.

Antes de que pase una semana subiere el tercero, que creo esta un poco mas interesante que este.

Y si lo desean, pueden mandarme alguna idea para el fic, aunque sea para decirme donde consigo información sobre piratas y ese tipo de cosas. Claro, eso si quieren (Miko en el piso rodando y llorando de desesperación) XD

Bueno, si alguien desea dejarme review, se lo contestare en el otro capi.

Nos vemos.

Miko

(Posdata: Creo que el nombre original de Noodle era Nudoru, pero no estoy segura. Lo saque de fanfics en ingles de Gorillaz, lo que no creo que sea una fuente de información muy fidedigna ¬¬U)


	3. Chapter 3

Pirata siempre ser

(UA) 2D, Murdoc, Noodle y Russel son todos desconocidos los unos de los otros. Murdoc y 2D encerrados en un calabozo, como se escaparan? Tercera parte.

Acción/aventura, general

Bueno, lo prometido es deuda. Aca le dejo el tercer capitulo, y si no les gusta, lo entenderé, pero es lo mejor que pude hacer u-u

Disfrútenlo…

Gorillaz no es de mi propiedad, ¬¬ aunque eso todo el mundo lo sabe.

ººººº

Capitulo 3: 

Salida.

Estaba en el paraíso.

Estaba allí, en plena cubierta, sentado en su gran trono. Atendido por tres bellas mujeres de ropas muy reveladoras. En su gran barco, y el era el capitán.

Tomo del brazo a una de ellas y la atrajo a su regazo. Ella se reía divertida.-Oye preciosa, no te gustaría ver mi barco?-dijo insinuante.

Ella volvió a soltar una tonta risita y abrió la boca para contestar.-...

DESPIERTA INBECIL!

De súbito sintió un golpe frió en todo el cuerpo. Salto, cayendo de una pequeña y gastada cama, de hecho apenas era una tabla de madera vieja, al suelo de tierra. Todo empapado. Escucho unas voces que se burlaban de el.-Ya es hora de despertar inútiles! Ja!

Un guardia traía una cubeta, que probablemente tenia que ver con el echo de estar todo mojado. Gruño, y alzo la cara. Para encontrarse con una cara feliz que lo saludaba.-Hola, dormiste bien?

Con un grito de furia se arrojo contra el peliazul, pero solo choco contra los barrotes que los separaban. El otro cayo al suelo espantado.-…creo que no estamos de humor...

-Tenia un bello sueño, y cuando desperté me encuentro con la pesadilla de tener que verte la cara, claro que no estoy de humor!-grito sarcástico el pelinegro. Se alejo de los barrotes y se desplomo en la mugrienta tabla.

El peliazul se levanto quitándose el polvo, cosa difícil ya que el también estaba mojado. Ambos estaba separado en dos celdas, hecho afortunado porque si no habría habido un homicidio. Volvió a recargarse en los barrotes.-Oye... de veras siento que tengas que estar aquí por mi culpa.-dijo con tono apenado.

-Oh vaya... y de que me ayuda eso para salir de aquí eh?-le gruño.

-No lo se, pero si nos mantenemos animados, talvez encontremos la forma.- sonrió con optimismo.

Murdoc lo miro fijamente, con mirada de "eres entupido o que?"

-Ah, no nos hemos presentado, yo soy Stuart, pero me dicen 2D, y tu?

-Que te importa.-en su cara se veía su deseo por matarlo, lenta y dolorosamente.

-Que nombre tan largo, jaja

-Mira estupido, no tengo ni ganas de verte la cara, así que te callas y me dejas dormir, entendiste?-Murdoc solo se dio vuelta y se acostó.

-Pero...

-SILENCIO!

Y 2D se callo, se dejo caer al piso, abrazándose a si mismo. Odiaba los lugares oscuros. Tenia que salir pronto de allí, porque si no...

Así pasaron casi todo el día, sin que ninguno dijera una palabra. Murdoc volvió a darse la vuelta, cayendo al piso. Maldijo entre dientes. Por una pequeña ventanita con barrotes a lo alto de la pared de atrás suyo supo que ya era de noche, con una menguante luna que dejaba caer sus rayos dentro de la diminuta celda.

Cuanto estaría encerrado? No tenia dinero ni posesiones, además de lo que traía puesto. Llevo una mano a dentro de su camiseta, sacando un colgante. Era una cadena plateada, algo sucia, de la que pendía una llave, de una forma algo rara fuera de lo común. Suspiro, volviendo a guardarla.

Fue hasta lo barrotes que daban al pasillo. No se pasaría el resto de sus días en ese sitio, se decía, quien sabe si los carceleros se cansaran de el y lo mandaran a fusilar, o talvez lo dejaran morirse de hambre.

Si tan solo no tuviera el estomago vació, ya que no les había llevado alimento en todo el día, podría pensar mejor y encontrar la forma de salir. Sintió un dolor en el estomago y este le rugió. Gruño, sintiéndose angustiado y furioso por tan ridícula situación.

Golpeo su cabeza contra los barrotes un par de veces. El ruido hizo que 2D despertara súbitamente.-Que? Como? Cuando?

-Oh genial, el tarado despertó.-se volvió a pegar mas fuerte contra los barrotes, tal vez tratando de quedarse inconsciente para no tener que soportar al otro chico. Escucho un crujido.

Ambos abrieron grandemente los ojos.-Que fue eso?-pregunto 2D levantándose.

Murdoc no contesto. Puso su manos en la barra que tenia enfrente y con fuerza trato de moverla.-Hey que...? tratas de doblarla? No creo que puedas hacer mucho, ya lo intente.-quiso disuadirlo el peliazul. 

-No voy a doblarla, voy a...- y con toda la fuerza que tenia, logro desencajar el barrote de su sitio.-Removerla!

La barra se había salido de su sitio en el techo y suelo, acaso debido a la corrosión de la barra por la humedad y cambios de temperatura el desgaste de las piedras. Como fuera, Murdoc saco la barra y la arrojo al suelo, el espacio que quedo fue lo suficientemente ancho para que su cabeza pudiera pasar y por ende el resto de su cuerpo. Sonrió triunfante una vez fuera, y se dirigía a la puerta.

-Espera! Vas a dejarme aquí!-2D le grito apretando las barras de su celda.

-Por tu culpa termine aquí. Si me voy, busca tu la forma de salir.-le dijo con una sonrisa macabra, ya dando otro paso.

-No por favor! Yo no puedo...-Murdoc le dio la espalda.-Me van a colgar mañana! Al amanecer...

El pelinegro se detuvo viéndolo de reojo.-Mientes.

-No, no miento, hace tiempo que me buscaban por robarle a una figura de la Real Marina, y escuche a los guardias decir sobre preparativos para mañana... yo no quiero morir... no todavía... por favor, haré lo que quieras pero no me dejes morir...-le suplico.

Al pelinegro le pareció sincero, miro al piso.-Eso... no es mi problema.

Cruzo la puerta sin más palabras, dejando al chico derrumbarse en el suelo.

Lo mas silenciosamente que podía se aventuro por los pasillos, evitando ser visto por los guardias que hacían ronda. Pronto diviso una ventana no muy alta, penso podría saltar por esta y salir corriendo. Pero se detuvo por un pensamiento repentino "De verdad vas a dejarlo a su suerte?"

Se quedo en silencio mirando a la nada. Suspiro, aquel chico era demasiado joven. Pero gente mas joven muere todos los días en el mundo, que habría de diferente con este? "Que lo conoces" se contesto a si mismo. Miro la ventana, y luego al pasillo de donde había venido, apretó los puños, y se maldijo por lo entupido que era.

Un peliazul se tapaba la cara con las manos. No había nada que pudiera hacer, su destino lo estaba llamando. Quería que su sangre fuera derramada.

Miro al techo, preguntándose si de verdad terminaría así. Si tan solo hubiera tenido mas tiempo para cumplir su promesa... No, no podía terminar así, tenia tanto que hacer, muchos asuntos pendientes, no podía dejarse vencer ahora, sino como haría entonces cuando el momento llegara? Se llevo una mano al hombro izquierdo...

Un tintineo metálico le saco de sus pensamientos. Dio un pequeño respingo al encontrarse con una figura de un hombre mayor. Otro tintineo y la puerta se abrió.-Vamos tarado, no te quedes allí...

Se quedo desconcertado por un segundo pero luego casi grito de alegría, dio un salto y salio.-Gracias por volver.-le dijo mientras ambos se ponían en camino.

-Callate, me debes una muy grande.-le dijo sin muchas ganas Murdoc, inspeccionando el pasillo.

-Esta bien.-dijo muy sonriente. Murdoc meneo la cabeza, empezaba a arrepentirse.

Se encontraron frente a la ventana que Murdoc había visto antes, pero de pronto una mano agarro a 2D por la capucha.-Adonde crees que vas!-grito el guardia, descubriéndolos. El peliazul forcejeo tratando de safarse. El guardia iba a llamar a su compañero de ronda pero recibió un golpe en la nuca. Murdoc le había golpeado la cabeza con un banquillo que encontró por ahí.

-Que fue eso!-el otro guardia había oído algo y se acercaba por el pasillo.

-Mierda-gruño Murdoc.-Que esperas, sal de aquí!-grito mientras le tiro el banco al otro que se acercaba.

-Pero esta...- 2D miro afuera, dudoso.

-SALTA!

Murdoc salto empujando al otro, y ambos cayeron por una colina que Murdoc no había visto por lo apresurado que se encontraba. Rodaron, pinchándose con algunas arbustos, y terminaron cayendo en tierra pedregosa.-...Esta algo inclinado.-finalizo su frase inconclusa 2D, algo mareado.

-Solo cállate.

Se pusieron a correr, minutos después se internaron en una zona más habitada, escondiéndose en las sombras de los callejones. Veían pasar de tanto en tanto a algunos guardias que los buscaban, especialmente al peliazul.

Decidieron que se irían de ese pueblo, ya no era seguro. Pero como? Y en que? Siguieron corriendo, pero se chocaron con un hombre que paseaba.-Murdoc?

-Eh... Viejo!-se sorprendió de ver a su amigo el viejo allí a esa hora de la noche.

-Iba a verte, te escapaste no es así?

-No, mira que me dejaron salir un rato.-murmuro sarcástico, pero el anciano igual se rió.

-Murdoc!-2D señalo que alguien se acercaba, se escondieron en una esquina.

Los guardias se acercaron a trote.-Señor, no vio pasar a dos hombres? uno de ellos con el pelo azul.-le pregunto un enorme tipo con cara de perro.

-... si, se fueron por allá.-señalo a una calle cualquiera.

-Gracias...-murmuro mientras se internaron a la oscuridad.

Los dos hombres salieron y agradecieron al Viejo por su ayuda.-Tienen que irse, si van por allá llegaran al muelle, con suerte tal vez encuentren algún barco que no haya zarpado. Y Murdoc, toma esto.-y le entrego una bolsa no muy grande con monedas.

-… yo no puedo...-se las iba a devolver pero el viejo negó.

-Las iba a usar para sacarte de prisión, son tuyas.-le sonrió.

-Algún día te las devolveré.-se las guardo en un bolsillo, le dio la mano y se alejo con su otro compañero.

-Es alguien importante para ti?- le pregunto 2D mirándolo de reojo.

-Casi fue como un padre para mi.-murmuro un poco triste Murdoc, pero se sobrepuso rápidamente.

-Debe sentirse lindo eso...-murmuro para si el peliazul, pero el otro no lo escucho. Al final llegaron al muelle, y se llevaron una decepción, no había ningún barco a la vista en donde pasar por polizontes.

Desesperados avanzaron por el muelle, hasta que vieron un barco más o menos grande, un barco pesquero, era el último que había en todo el muelle. 

El cielo ya estaba aclarando, pronto saldría el sol. Sin mas remedio, se subieron al barco, al menos era lo bastante grande para tener una par de botes salvavidas. Estaban volcados de costado, apoyados en el borde de la cubierta y cubiertos por una manta.

No hicieron mucho ya que se sentían unos ruidos. Se escondieron debajo de uno de los botes. Escucharon como alguien gruñía y desataba las marras. Las velas fueron desplegadas y el barco zarpo en silencio.

Había escapado, por ahora.


End file.
